


Драбблы (Teen Wolf)

by yolo_jackie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Дерек/Джексон, АУ</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. 1

Стайлза перманентно хочется разорвать на кусочки, сложить в коробочку и где-нибудь припрятать, потому что, кажется, только в таком состоянии он способен молчать. Обычно немногословного Дерека его болтовня бесит до искр из глаз — зачастую буквально — и это одна из причин, по которым он учит свою стаю выражаться исключительно по существу, без лишних расшаркиваний.

Иногда Дереку слышится, как Стайлз зовет его, и полночи Хейл проводит, ворочаясь в постели и слушая голос Стилински в своей голове, а поутру желание рвать в клочья только увеличивается. Однажды Эрика интересуется, почему Стайлз до сих пор жив, и Дерек чувствует, что ей хотелось бы избавиться от своего прошлого увлечения так же, как она избавилась от всего, что напоминало бы о прежней Эрике. Жалкой, слабой, никому не нужной Эрике. Дерек говорит ей: так надо; но чует, что она ему не верит.

В полнолуние Дерек рычит Стайлзу в лицо: лучше не подходи.  
Стилински в ответ лишь гордо вскидывает голову: я тебя не боюсь; и Дерек знает — он до сих пор жив именно поэтому.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек/Джексон, АУ

Вся жизнь Джексона — это сплошные просьбы, приказы, мольбы, которые не сбываются.  
"Любите меня!" — просит он, сбивая с ног соперника на поле, выебываясь поршем перед всеми на школьном дворе. Толпа орёт в обожании, и порше вызывает зависть и томные вздохи, но это не то, чего хочется Джексону.  
"Обратите на меня внимание!" — молит он своих родителей, но не получает желаемого.  
"Укуси меня!" — требует он у Дерека Хейла, и тот — едва ли не впервые в жизни Джексона — действительно повинуется.  
"Посмотри на меня!" — командует его взгляд, когда Дерек прижимает его к шкафчикам, и Хейл смотрит.

Превратившись в каниму, Джексон больше не нуждается в одобрении и любви, — он будет убивать, пока не найдет хозяина, он продолжит убивать, даже если найдет.  
Он склоняет чешуйчатую голову перед Дереком, обвивает хвостом его ноги, предлагая власть над собой, и первый приказ Хейла — "остановись".


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз, Дитон.

— Тягу к знаниям надо поощрять, — доверительно сообщает Стайлз, слегка подпрыгивая на месте, и услужливо ждёт, пока Дитон даст ему пройти. Ветеринар вздыхает, но открывает деревяные створки, с которыми Стайлз мог бы справиться и сам, но по какой-то причине не хочет. 

Тягу к знаниям надо поощрять: Стайлз мгновенно может вычислить оборотня, не обладая при этом звериным чутьём, может создать защитный круг силой своей веры — круг столь же хрупкий, как и сама вера, на которой он зиждется, — и разбить его одним лишь мановением руки. Стайлз знает всё о том, как люди умирают от рака, как горят заживо, как тонут под тяжелым, неподъемным слоем воды, пока чужие пальцы смыкаются на горле. Стайлз знает, как пахнет плоть после коктейля Молотова, как выглядит посеревшее, разрезанное пополам тело, как аконит чёрной жижей разбегается по венам, как болью отдается бессилие, когда пошевелиться невозможно — можно только смотреть.

Сейчас Стайлз Стилински больше всего хочет знать, как спасти тех, кто ему дорог, но однажды он придет, чтобы узнать, как убивать.  
И Дитон не посмеет не дать ему желаемое.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джерард, канима.

— Попробуй бесконечность, — криво улыбается Джерард, и в его груди поднимается волна удушливого кашля. — Попробуй бесконечность, — повторяет он и, не мигая, смотрит Джексону в глаза. Джексон не хочет, правда не хочет, но, кажется, каждый грамм яда в нем, каждая микрочастица пошедшей зеленью кожи стремятся исполнить приказ. — Попробуй бесконечность, — твердит хозяин, и канима уроборосом послушно кусает свой собственный хвост.  
Бесконечность на вкус — как сладость подчинения, и совсем немного — как кровь.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек/Стайлз

Один, — Стайлз мысленно считает разы, когда обещает себе держаться подальше от оборотней, Хейла и ночных походов по лесу, от которых вечно одни только неприятности.  
Один, — Стайлз мысленно считает разы, когда нарушает все обещания, и, немного подумав, со страдальческим вздохом добавляет к этой цифре минус.  
Один, — Стайлз мысленно плюсует кривую единичку к своему списку тех случаев, когда всё обошлось, и никто не пострадал. О другом, менее приятном списке, он старается не думать и косится на Дерека, который выглядит так, будто сейчас взорвется от злости и ударной волной прихватит с собой всех в радиусе ста метров. И, увы, сейчас около него есть только Стайлз.

— Сколько мне еще повторять, чтобы ты не лез во все это? — рычит Дерек, когда они достигают кромки леса, где их ожидает брошенный джип, и Стайлз с любопытством смотрит на него, словно пытаясь разобраться, действительно ли Хейл настолько идиот. Стайлз нервно смеется, жадно ловя взглядом превратившиеся в тонкую жесткую линию губы Дерека, и, передёрнув плечами, предлагает:  
— Попробуй бесконечность.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз, Джексон.

— Первое: никаких превращений на людях, — Стайлз шумно плюхается на место на трибуне рядом с Джексоном.   
— Стилински, — Джексон улыбается так, словно хочет его сожрать, — отъебись.  
— Серьёзно? — фыркает Стайлз. — По-твоему, после такого акта вежливости я магическим образом оставлю тебя в покое? — Джексон ничего не отвечает, но на его лице явно читается, мол, ну понадеяться-то хоть можно? — Итак, никаких глаз-светофоров, когтей, клыков, и если ты сейчас начнешь щёлкать зубами в мою сторону, вместо болтовни, я буду бросать тебе палку.  
— Только попробуй! — угрожающе шипит Джексон, хватая Стайлза за грудки.  
— Второе: контролируй всё, что повышает твой пульс, — откашливается Стилински, тщётно пытаясь стряхнуть с себя хватку Джексона. — Гнев, желание, страх или что там заставляет твое мохнатое сердечко биться чаще? Не знаю, Порш там, или, может быть, собственное отражение?  
— Сейчас мой пульс повышаешь ты, и поверь, тебя проще убить, чем контролировать, — цедит Джексон, — нет-нет, тренер, мы лучшие друзья навеки, — бодро уверяет он проходящего мимо Финстока и для наглядности пару раз хлопает Стайлза по спине. Слишком сильно и, вероятно, специально, потому что Стайлз сразу как-то сгибается под его ладонью.  
— Мой отец — шериф, — напоминает Стилински.  
— А мой — адвокат, — пожимает плечами Джексон.  
— Третье: оборотень не значит безнаказанный. Если облажаешься, в лучшем случае Дерек сломает тебе пару костей, в худшем — охотники нашпигуют тебя аконитом быстрее, чем ты успеешь произнести "Я крут".  
— Дерек поручил тебе доставать меня в школе? — обреченно интересуется Джексон.  
— Не-а, просто он хочет, чтобы я научился бегать быстрее, — отмахивается Стайлз в ответ. — А ты принесешь палку обратно, если я её брошу?  
— Если ты её бросишь, я тебе руку оторву, — обещает Джексон.  
— Но палку принесешь? — подпрыгивает на месте Стайлз, и Джексон тяжело вздыхает, закатывает глаза, в которых нет никакого волчьего блеска — только отражение чистого голубого неба.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек/Стайлз. Дерек умирает.

Стайлзу холодно. Внутренности скручивает тугим узлом, к горлу подкатывает комок, и сердце колотится так быстро-быстро, словно охотники загнали его в угол. Раньше Дерек скривился бы и полуприказывающе бросил что-то вроде: "успокойся, Стайлз". Собственное сердцебиение грохотом отдается в ушах, и Стайлз по привычке ждет замечания.   
Но Дерек молчит.

Стайлз закрывает глаза и утыкается лбом в рукоять меча. Кровавое месиво под ногами — это тоже Дерек, напоминает он себе. Стайлз опускается коленями прямо на землю — плевать, что джинсы промокнут, — и щедро набирает в ладонь чистый снег, поднимается, чтобы оттереть посеревшее лицо Дерека от пятен крови. Невесомо оглаживает скулы, проводит большим пальцем по холодным губам, легко царапает короткими, острижеными ногтями щеки.

— Не плакать, — сквозь зубы приказывает Стайлз сам себе.  
Но слезы его не слушают.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Питер.

Сначала Питеру кажется, что рано или поздно он должен к этому привыкнуть, но правда в том, что умирать каждый новый раз, - так же больно, как и впервые. 

По мере того, как луна сходит на нет, он позволяет волчатам вонзаться в себя когтями, оставляя кровавые глубокие порезы, которые - чем ближе к новолунию - затягиваются всё хуже и хуже, медленнее и медленнее, словно желая продлить миг. Волки рвут его на куски, кромсают своими массивными челюстями, и утром их рты истекают его кровью, но они знают: так надо, так их альфа станет сильнее, так они сами станут сильнее.

Когда в небе остается лишь тонкая нить полумесяца, от Питера тоже остается немного. Он булькает приглашение своим бетам, чтобы те закончили начатое, и они не смеют ослушаться. Связав свою жизнь с луной, Питер умирает вместе с ней, чтобы возродиться снова, словно бледный феникс с серебристыми перьями, и с каждым новым воскрешением сила всё сильнее бежит по его венам, сочится властью на его клыках, горит огнём и отражением полной луны в его глазах.

Возродившись, Питер поводит новыми плечами, выпускает на пробу новые когти и, довольно ухмыльнувшись, благодарно воет, задрав к небу полуобратившуюся морду.  
Круг замыкается.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Питер, Лора.

Ноутбук Питера хранит много интересного, а семейные архивы Хейлов, пусть и лишены очарования новоявленной электронностью, все еще способны на славу послужить своему хозяину. Для ритуала требуются сущие пустяки: разумеется, пустяки для человека, со вкусом обставившего собственные смерть и воскрешение. 

Лора смотрит на него грустно, точно в детстве, когда оказывалось, что конфет ей не достанется.  
— Зачем? — просто спрашивает она, позволяя Питеру самому выбрать смысл, начинку её слов. Зачем ты убил меня, Питер? Зачем ты вызвал меня, Питер?   
Кажется, Питер готов выбрать оба варианта.  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами он. — Люди совершенно по-другому воспринимают этот праздник. Не так, как нечисть.  
— Мы не нечисть, — горячо восклицает Лора, и, о, это приятно, что она все еще не причисляет себя к мертвецам.  
— Я горел заживо дважды: изнутри и снаружи; я вернулся оттуда, откуда нет пути назад. Как думаешь, моя милая Лора, насколько это делает меня человеком?

Лора молчит и аккуратно присаживается рядом с Питером на краешек обгоревшей ступеньки (и черт знает, каких усилий ей стоит удержаться, не провалиться под доски, где её телу, её духу самое место) и прикладывает ладонь к его груди, где бьется сердце.   
Питер не просит прощения, но в его сердцебиении Лора читает правду, и в прохладе её прикосноваения Питеру слышится: "Прощаю".


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек/Кейт.

Кейт горит.

У нее ярко-красная спортивная тачка и ярко-красная спортивная куртка команды по лакроссу, накинутая на плечи: Кейт горит, когда гонит по трассе, нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые правила. У нее растрепанные волосы и засос возле ключицы: Кейт горит, насаживаясь на член Дерека прямо в машине, припаркованной где-то на опушке леса в нескольких милях от Бикон Хилз, и этим все еще нарушает правила. Кейт горит: кажется, чем выше поднимаютя ладони Дерека — от бедер к груди — тем жарче она становится.

У Кейт есть свой собственный свод правил, и она забывает о Кодексе в тот же момент, когда загоняет своего первого Омегу.   
Свод правил Кейт заключается в том, что правил нет.

У Кейт в кармане кожанки лежит серебристая зажигалка: задумавшись, она часто щелкает крышкой, то открывая, то закрывая ее, и Дерек всегда смеется над ней, дескать, зачем носишь с собой, если не куришь. 

Однажды вечером Кейт приходит к его дому не одна, и если бы Дерек был внутри, он бы безошибочно узнал знакомый щелчок, но Дерека нет.  
Вдыхая сладкий, такой сладкий запах бензина, Кейт не хочет больше ждать.

Кейт поджигает.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек, Айзек.

Айзек развеивает прах отца однажды ночью с самого высокого холма, с которого видно весь город.   
После того, как тело отца прошло всевозможные экспертизы, Айзек отдал его на кремацию: оказался не готов рыть ему могилу, пусть и представлял себе это бесчисленное количество раз, рисовал сетью царапин на стенках холодильника. Действительность и близко не похожа на фантазии — хотя бы тем, что от действительности не становится легче. 

Айзек осторожно поводит плечами: тело всё еще останавливается после очередной тренировки, но Айзеку нравится, когда Дерек ломает ему кости — нет, приятного в этом всё еще мало, но тогда шрамы, оставленные отцом, болят гораздо меньше, раскуроченные рёбра больше не ноют. Дерек собирает Айзека заново. 

Когда-нибудь, думает Айзек, он попросит Дерека закрыть его в старом холодильнике в подвале своего дома: когда-нибудь придет время обращать своих демонов в серу и прах, а пока что у Айзека лучше всего получается страх, и, господи, как ему надоело ощущать на себе этот запах, как надоело ловить взгляды Дерека украдкой. Когда-нибудь он найдет в себе силы сорвать замок с двери холодильника и сказать: "Я не боюсь больше", а Дерек просто молча похлопает его по плечу — и от него будет нести гордостью и горечью одновременно.   
Айзек знает: ему бы хотелось, чтобы кто-то закрыл его в горящем доме, да только вот больше некому.

Айзек стряхивает остатки пепла с рук, неловко обтирает ладони о джинсы. Полная луна заглядывает ему в глаза белесыми отсветами, но Айзек остается спокоен: он контролирует себя — якорь держит на месте тяжестью на руках и джинсах — и Айзек говорит себе: "Он не всегда был таким. Я никогда не буду таким".

Айзек не забывает плохое.   
Просто оно теряет вес — словно прах на ветру.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Айзек, Харрис, Лейхи-старший.

Харрис окидывает взглядом класс поверх очков.

— Если добавить к водному раствору анабазина раствор йодистого калия и хлорной платины, в колбе осядет чёрный осадок, — говорит он и ухмыляется. — Представьте, что это ненависть.

На этом уроке Айзек получает двойку, потому что в холодильнике слишком темно и слишком мало места для занятий, да и учебник он с собой вечно забывает прихватить, знаете. Харрис безразлично смотрит вслед его поникшим плечам.

Дома, когда на его щеке оседает первая оплеуха, Айзек закрывает глаза и представляет, что это любовь.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек/Стайлз

Дерек умирает десятки раз — примерно треть из этих смертей почему-то происходит у Стайлза на глазах, и он по-настоящему ненавидит то, как взгляд Дерека становится пустым, а черты лица заостряются, теряя всякое выражение.   
Раны, оставленные альфами, заживают медленно, Стайлз знает, а это значит, что сегодня Дерек проваляется мертвой тушей дольше обычного. Стайлз усаживается поудобнее на по-осеннему промерзшей земле в лесу, устраивает ладонь на том месте, где должно биться сердце Дерека, и ждет, время от времени меняя положение: все-таки сидеть спокойно он не способен.   
— Давай же, тупой идиот, — шипит Стайлз, когда ожидание становится невыносимым, сильнее давя пальцами Дереку на грудь, и некстати вспоминает об отцовской бутылке виски в шкафчике. Сердце Хейла, будто повинуясь приказу, начинает отбивать практически невесомый ритм под ладонью Стайлза. Дерек отплевывается кровью и хрипит:  
— Тупой идиот, значит, да?  
Стайлз нервно смеется и не убирает ладонь.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек, Джексон и полный игнор спойлеров к третьему сезону.

Дерек никогда этого не признает, но Джексон — его любимый бета. Джексон дерется всегда насмерть, даже на тренировках: у других такого рвения почему-то нет. Джексон терпеть не может Дерека — ну или, по крайней мере, пытается всех (и себя) в этом убедить — и Дерек чинно игнорирует его сердцебиение, позволяя играть в игры с самообманом, раз ему так хочется. Джексон постоянно бросает ему вызов — окей, не прошло ни дня, чтобы кто-нибудь из его бет не бросил Дереку вызов — но на вызовы Джексона отвечать всегда приятнее всего: силой, агрессией, утробным угрожающим рычанием. Джексон хотел этот укус, и пусть он всё еще мерзкая скользкая змея, Дерек не жалеет, что пригрел его на своей груди, потому что он знает: конкретно эта змея может сколько угодно капать ядом и шипеть, но свои зубы вонзит только в того, кто захочет причинить Дереку вред.  
Джексон иногда остается после тренировок, когда все расходятся по домам, разваливается в кресле, лениво переругиваясь с Питером, и пока эти двое не начнут наступать друг другу на больные мозоли, вспоминая послужной список трупов, Дерек звенит ключами от камаро и кивает Джексону:  
— Поднимай свой зад.  
— Зачем?  
— Я сказал, поднимай.  
Есть вещи, которые Джексон никогда не говорит: "я люблю тебя", например. Еще Джексон никогда вслух не скажет: "ты мой альфа", но всегда беспрекословно подчиняется. Поэтому Дерек уходит из дома, не оглядываясь: он знает, что Джексон последует за ним.  
— Что? — хмуро спрашивает Джексон, таки выходя на улицу.  
— Поехали. Спорим, я обгоню твою драгоценную тачку в два счёта.  
— Мечтай, — фыркает Джексон, снимая порш с сигнализации. Вызовы между ними работают в две стороны.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джерард, Крис. Религиозная тематика, цитаты из Евангелия от Матфея и Иоанна.

— Один из вас предаст меня, — говорит Джерард, слизывая таблетки с ладони. Охотники — их двенадцать сегодня в этом подвале — как один поднимают головы, и гул их голосов обволакивает стены. Джерард наблюдает.   
Крис говорит ему:  
— Как тебе будет угодно.  
Джерард думает, такого смирения он всегда ждал от своего сына.

*

— Ты предал кодекс.   
Крис держит в руке пистолет, и еще никогда оружие такой тяжестью не отзывалось в теле.  
— Ты предал нашу семью! — рычит Джерард. — Ты стоял и смотрел, когда убивали Кейт. Твоя дочь стояла и смотрела, когда убивали Кейт. За сколько ты продал нас, за тридцать серебренников? — из глаз Джерарда бежит чёрная жижа, будто слёзы, но Крис знает, что его отец не плачет. Слезам не остается места, когда внутри только ненависть и злоба. Джерард раскидывает руки в стороны, превращаясь в живое распятие:  
— Что делаешь, делай скорее. И удавись после.  
Крис говорит ему:  
— Как тебе будет угодно.

И стреляет.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эйдан, Итан.  
> Мат и баловство.

Эйдан покупает билеты практически не глядя. Резко бросает:  
— На ближайший сеанс, — и оглядывается через плечо на диванчики, на которых полулежа расположился Итан. Глаза у брата закрыты, чтобы не спалить вспышки в них перед обычными людьми. Эйдан быстро расплачивается, поворачивается на каблуках и подходит к Итану, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Итан выглядит обдолбанным, да что там, он и есть обдолбанный аконитовым дымом, и теперь им срочно нужно отсидеться где-нибудь, чтобы подождать, пока действие мерзкой отравы прекратится.  
— Что за билеты?  
— Какие-нибудь "Неудержимые 2", откуда мне знать? — пожимает плечами Эйдан, затаскивая Итана за собой в зал после проверки билетов.   
— "Неудержимые 2" прошли несколько месяцев назад, идиот, — вздыхает Итан.  
— Да какая нахуй разница, — взвинчивается Эйдан. — По мне, так хоть "Титаник" в сраном 3Д, лишь бы этот урод не нашел нас, пока ты не перестанешь видеть звёздочки перед глазами.  
— Я не вижу звёздочек перед глазами, — почти с обидой отвечает Итан. Эйдан ничего не отвечает, потому что этот спор может стать бесконечным. Начинаются вступительные титры, и вот тут-то Эйдан понимает, что надо было уточнить, на какой фильм они собрались.  
— "Сумерки", Эйдан? — шипит Итан и почти превращается, впиваясь когтями брату в ногу. — Блядь, да ты издеваешься. Клянусь, я скажу всем в этом зале, что ты ебаный Джейкоб, и сделаю вид, что не знаю тебя!  
Эйдан окидывает его скептическим взглядом.  
— Ага, удачи. А себя ты в зеркало давно видел?  
— Блядь! — с чувством говорит Итан.  
Ответом ему служит только шиканье с переднего ряда.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Питер, Кейт. Дерек/Кейт.

Кейт знает, что всё будет хорошо, просто обязано быть, и пусть Питер Хейл, каждый раз встречая её в городе, смотрит на неё так, будто пытается сказать что-то, что ей очень не понравится, и пусть эта сучка Лора презрительно кривит губы, словно она чем-то лучше. Кейт обещает Дереку, что перевернет всю его жизнь, представляя себе, как будет полной грудью вдыхать смесь запаха горелой плоти и дерева.  
Кейт сдерживает свое обещание, наблюдая издалека за тем, как пылает дом Хейлов. Дерек должен быть счастлив, что у него такая сознательная девушка. Теперь уже бывшая, конечно.   
Кейт уезжает из города — дело закончено, наконец-то можно свалить из этой дыры.   
Кейт спит спокойно по ночам, ей не снятся обгоревшие руки Питера Хейла, протянутые к ней сквозь подвальную решетку окна. Кейт не знает, что через несколько лет руки Питера доберутся до её горла.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Айзек, Мэтт. К эпизодам 2х01-2х02.

Мэтту кажется, с появлением Джексона он обзавёлся дополнительными парами глаз и ушей — он видит всё, что тот видит, он слышит всё, что тот слышит.  
Мэтт может находиться на противоположном конце города, но Джексон, будто испорченный телефон, который почему-то всё равно передает правду, транслирует ему рваное дыхание Айзека, шелест сбившейся простыни под пальцами, короткое "нет, пожалуйста" на выдохе. Мэтт уверен: Айзек видит кошмары; их ни с чем не перепутаешь, если за последние пять лет не было и ночи, когда бы вода не душила Мэтта во сне.   
Мэтт не знает, что именно душит Айзека, что перекрывает ему кислород и рисует синяки под глазами, но, рассматривая старика Лейхи сквозь объектив камеры, Мэтт чувствует, как одна-единственная мысль "убить!" заполняет разум, и думает, что нашел способ избавить Айзека от старых кошмаров.   
Мэтт даст ему новые.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис/Кейт

Мотор ревет, когда Крис выжимает из тачки все, на что она способна. Кейт сидит рядом, на пассажирском сидении, и её обычно беспокойные руки сцеплены в замок, челюсть крепко сжата, волосы чуть взлохмачены. Крис гонит что есть силы, периодически посматривает боковым зрением на свою сестру и накрывает ее руку своей.   
Они бегут из Бикон Хиллс, словно бешеные псы, словно пришло время Дикой Охоты, и дичь теперь — они сами.   
— Скажи, что ты не имеешь к этому никакого отношения, — просит Крис, нарушая тишину спустя какое-то время.  
— Я не имею к этому никакого отношения, — послушно повторяет Кейт бесцветным голосом.  
— Поклянись честью нашей семьи, — приказывает Крис, не сводя глаз с дороги.  
— Я клянусь тебе, брат, — твердо чеканит Кейт. — Посмотри на меня. Посмотри, — умоляет она, и Крис останавливает машину, паркует её на обочине и поворачивается к Кейт. — Я клянусь жизнью, что не имею отношения к пожару у Хейлов. Ты веришь мне? — Кейт заглядывает ему в глаза, тянется к нему объятием, и Крис не смеет отказать, и прижимает её к себе. — Это не я, — тихо произносит Кейт.

Крис не оборотень, он не может слышать чужое сердцебиение, не может различать неслышимые человеку модуляции голоса, но, утыкаясь носом сестре в макушку, вдыхая её запах, он знает: Кейт врет.  
Её волосы пахнут гарью.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис/Кейт

Когда Кейт присылает ему смс-ку с адресом, Крис всегда срывается с места так, словно от этого зависит чья-то жизнь, и дома никто, в общем-то, не удивляется: Крис любит свою сестру.   
Кейт выбирает совершенно случайные бары в соседних штатах, и Крис не знает, куда в следующий раз его занесет дорога. Сначала они по-деловому выпивают и обмениваются новостями так, будто не виделись еще неделю назад, потом воздух вокруг них тяжелеет, градус напитков неумолимо повышается — вот Кейт залпом хлещет чистый виски, вот перекатывает на языке кубик льда, и, видит Бог, это так пошло, так жарко, что Крис готов открыть огонь на поражение, если кто-нибудь, кроме него, задержит на ней взгляд дольше, чем на несколько секунд, — и Кейт уже тащит его прочь из бара. Уличный воздух бьет по щекам, и на заднем сидении его шевроле слишком мало места, слишком мало времени — Крису хотелось бы не спеша пройтись ладонью от щиколоток до самой шеи, но Кейт нужно другое. Она обхватывает ногами его талию, выгибается навстречу и зло шипит Крису на ухо:  
— Он лучше, чем ты, — и эта стрела попадает точно в цель. Крис грубо кусает ее губы и ускоряет темп, сжимает ее запястья с такой силой, что, кажется, хочет сломать их. — Он сильнее, быстрее, выносливее, — стонет Кейт, освобождает руки от его хватки и впивается ногтями ему в спину, полосует его кожу, словно выводя на ней свое имя, зная: эти следы не заживут. И когда они встретятся через неделю, она сдерет с них запекшуюся корку, проведет по ним языком, усмехнется ему в спину: "Такой вкусный", и Крис позволит ей все.  
Просто Крис любит свою сестру слишком сильно.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке 12-19. Герои сериала в виде всадников Апокалипсиса. Кого угодно кем угодно.

Айзек появляется первым.   
Никому не нужный, неприметный ранее, малыш Айзек Лейхи выходит на поле, и в свете луны кажется, что трава под его ногами молочно-белая, чистая, как снег, и только его красные кеды под цвет формы выглядят на ней, словно пятна крови.  
— Я пришел, чтобы победить, — говорит он, и номер 14 на его спине будто смеётся причудливым изгибом четверки.  
Люди вокруг него дохлыми мухами осыпаются на землю.

Питер сплевывает кровь наземь, размазывает её остатки по губам и смеётся так, словно ничего веселее этой драки в его жизни еще не случалось.  
— Я вершил суд, Дерек, вправе ли ты судить меня? — спрашивает он, и его слова кажутся резонными, да вот только Дерек знает, что их стоит читать между строк. Питер смотрит на него с состраданием, но где-то в глубине его волчьих глаз скрывается насмешка. — Я хочу помочь, Дерек, мы же семья.  
Дерек улыбается уголками рта. На самом деле Питер имеет в виду: "Я просто люблю всех убивать".

Бойду всегда мало.  
Он всегда с таким удовольствием поглощает — будь то чипсы из пакета или знания, которым его может научить Дерек. Бойд не любит оставаться в стороне, но так обзор лучше, поэтому он выжидает. Когда в городе появляется стая альф, он довольно принюхивается и идет по следу. Бабуля, почему у тебя такие большие зубы?   
Бойд сожрёт их всех, словно волк из сказки, и тогда его глаза вспыхнут голодной желтизной.

Дерек всматривается в четко выписанный черной краской рисунок на двери своего старого дома. Снизу дерево чуть оцвело бледно-зеленой плесенью, как печатью смерти, и Дерек отстраненно думает о том, что, возможно, пора снести уже этот огромный пуд соли на незаживших ранах — сам Дерек уже ничего не теряет.  
Ад всё равно следует за ним, что бы он не делал.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек, Айзек, таймлайн третьего сезона и, как водится, игнор всех спойлеров.

Айзек лежит головой вниз, закинув ноги в пыльных кедах на спинку дивана, и ловит неодобрительный взгляд Дерека, передвигающегося по комнате вверх тормашками, умудряясь даже в таком виде выглядеть сурово.  
— Не заставляй меня пачкать мой любимый диван твоей кровью, — хмуро говорит он, складывая руки на груди.  
— Это твой единственный диван, — отвечает Айзек, но возвращается в нормальное положение. Где-то между переломами, счет которых идет на десятки, и разодранной парочку раз глоткой Айзек перестал бояться. У страха кисловатый, едва ли не протухший запах, так что это к лучшему. Айзек закрывает глаза: для того, чтобы чувствовать, что Дерек доволен, не обязательно на него смотреть. Айзек запрокидывает голову, подставляя бледную шею с выпирающим кадыком лучам электрических солнц под потолком.  
— Думаешь, имя решает всю твою жизнь? — спрашивает он ни с того, ни с сего, и похоже, что он долго об этом думал. Дерек замирает посреди комнаты, вопросительно вздернув бровь и ожидая продолжения. Айзек лениво думает о том, что Дереку пора бы учиться выражаться вербально, не кусать же каждый раз, когда ему захочется понимания? — В смысле, знал ли отец, называя меня так, что будет сжимать пальцы на моем горле?  
— Исаак выжил, — замечает Дерек, на ходу ловя, что Айзек пытается ему сказать.   
— Исааку повезло, — возражает Айзек.  
— Думаешь, тебе нет?  
— Исаак прожил 180 лет, — вместо ответа говорит Айзек.  
— А ты вряд ли доживешь до двадцати, — Дерек то ли специально бьет по больному, то ли проверяет что-то понятное ему одному.  
— Вряд ли, — легко соглашается Айзек, открывая глаза и задерживая взгляд на Дереке. Тот выглядит так скептично, будто ему только что сообщили, что Земля стоит на трех китах и гигантской черепахе. — И тогда ты останешься с Питером.  
Дерек закатывает глаза, словно это худшая перспектива, о которой он когда-либо слышал. Айзек снова закидывает ноги на спинку дивана, теперь-то уж точно пачкая темно-синюю обивку. Дерек предупреждающе рычит.  
— Но мы всегда можем умереть в один день, — улыбается в потолок Айзек.  
Дерек не говорит ему, что, скорее всего, так оно и случится.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Айзек и Дерек. Спойлеры на 3х02.

Айзек смотрит на ледяную ванну с закономерным опасением. Он аккуратно приседает на корточки, устраивая локти на бортике; от пышащей холодом воды его пробирает озноб. Слишком памятно; Айзек захлебывается ощущением, что всё это уже однажды было: старый холодильник был сломан, но сначала внутри всегда было так чертовски холодно. 

А потом Дерек говорит: "Ты не обязан этого делать", и Айзека немножко согревает искренность его ровного сердцебиения. 

Голос Дитона похож на мёд. Он густо льется, пробивается сквозь стучащие о железные стенки кубики льда. Дитону хочется отвечать, но Айзеку слишком трудно совладать с тем, что он видит: вместе с памятью, потерянной благодаря усилиям альф, приходят и другие воспоминания, и Айзек дергается, только лишний раз ощущая, как две пары рук по обе стороны с силой вдавливают его под воду, не давая выбраться. 

Он уже давно не ощущает холода.

Медовый голос Дитона становится гуще, никакого концентрированного сахара, только голое беспокойство. Айзек дергается сильнее и выпускает когти; под гладью воды не видно, но он готов царапать стенки. Айзек больше не готов отвечать на вопросы, он тонет в собственной памяти и пытается ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, как-то удержаться. Дерек спрашивает: "Что ты видишь?" — и его голос звенит напряжением и совсем немного страхом вперемешку с чувством вины. "Что ты видишь?" — громко повторяет Дерек, и Айзек отвечает, втягивая когти. Сердце стучит так медленно, почти неощутимо; старые воспоминания уступают новым, и Айзеку снова становится холодно, но теперь он должен найти способ выбраться на поверхность.

Когда Дерек говорит с ним, Айзек идет на голос.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис/Кейт, пост-1х12.  
> Написано по заявке 14-28. Кейт/Крис. "Я всегда тебя любила, братишка".

Крису снится бледное лицо Кейт, на котором застыла смесь страха и самодовольства, — у нее стеклянный взгляд, пара капель крови на посеревшей щеке и пыль, осевшая на волосах. Крис изо всех сил старается не опускать глаза ниже — чтобы не видеть уродливый след от когтей на ее горле.

Когда он просыпается, до рассвета остается еще несколько часов. Он осторожно выбирается из постели, пытаясь не разбудить Викторию, но это, скорее, дань привычке, нежели реально действующий метод: его жена спит чутко и наверняка уже проснулась, хотя по спине в белой рубашке ни за что не угадаешь. Крис бредет в ванную на автомате, будто все еще в плену сна, и никак не может решиться взглянуть на собственное отражение в зеркале: никогда не знаешь, кого можешь увидеть вместо себя самого. Если бы Крис был глупым юнцом, он бы, наверное, шутки ради попытался вызвать Кровавую Мэри, чтобы убедиться, что его вины нет, и ему незачем умирать. Все так же не глядя, он быстро ополаскивает лицо прохладной водой и возвращается в спальню.

Он забывается беспокойным сном под звуки накрапывающего мелкого дождя, когда до подъема остается от силы часа полтора. На сей раз Кейт сидит на диване на первом этаже и, улыбаясь, салютует ему бутылкой пива. Где-то на подкорке сознания Крис понимает, что это сон, но Кейт расставляет ноги пошире и откидывается на спинку дивана, глядя на Криса из-под полуопущенных ресниц.   
— Скучал по мне? — кокетливо спрашивает она. Ее голос немного изменился, но, возможно, в этом нет ничего удивительного, думает Крис, и это нормально, когда тебе вспороли глотку. — Вижу, что нет, — отвечает она на свой собственный вопрос.  
— Я не знаю тебя, — просто отвечает он, но каждое слово дается ему десятками иголок во внезапно пересохшем горле. — Думал, что знаю, и ошибся. Можно ли скучать по незнакомому человеку, скажи мне, Кейт?  
Кейт пожимает плечами и задумчиво обводит языком горлышко бутылки.  
— Можно, если этот человек — твоя кровь.  
Крис горько хмыкает в ответ и садится рядом с ней на диван. Он ожидает запаха смерти, крови или, может быть, гари, но от Кейт пахнет пивом, сухой листвой и немного, едва ощутимо, сырой землей.  
— Я всегда любила тебя, братишка, — говорит она в потолок, запрокидывая голову и обнажая горло — кожа на нем белая, тонкая, покрытая парой неаккуратных шрамов. Крис приподнимается, нависает над ней, чтобы провести языком по каждому из них, немного прихватить зубами, и чувствует, как Кейт изгибается под ним. Он накрывает губами бьющуюся жилку на ее шее и просит:  
— Повтори.  
— Я всегда любила тебя, братишка, — на выдохе послушно повторяет Кейт.

Крис ловит ее участившееся сердцебиение, перехватывая ее запястья и заводя их над головой. Пусть он почти чувствует ее ложь на языке, ему все равно не хочется просыпаться, потому что в том мире, где он проснется, ее сердце не бьется вовсе.

Когда Крис открывает глаза, Виктории уже нет рядом, а в воздухе пахнет сухой листвой и немного, едва ощутимо, сырой землей.   
Ему кажется, пульс Кейт все еще бьется под его пальцами.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке   
> 14-23. Дерека убили, альфой стал Айзек.

Когда Дерек умирает, Айзек смотрит ему в глаза до последнего — пока не выпивает из них красное до дна. Он никогда не хотел быть альфой, что там, даже не рассматривал такую перспективу, потому что Дерек, мастерски умеющий находить неприятности для себя и окружающих, казался бессмертным. Константой, на которой держится вселенная. И то ли константа из Дерека так себе, то ли вселенная рушится настолько глобально и повсеместно, что Айзек даже не замечает, и, честно, он бы предпочел второй вариант.

Раны Айзека почти затянулись, но от силы альфы, которая пока — но только пока — ощущается немного чужой, у него ведет голову. Где-то между ребер прячутся несколько сломанных костей и разорванное сердце, которое бьется, скорее, от чувства противоречия, ведь регенерация не спасает, если ты только что потерял всю свою стаю. Айзек закапывает их всех у старого дома Хейлов, потому что так будет правильно, и, едва закончив, ложится прямо на рыхлую, теперь уже могильную землю, над футами земли и смотрит на полусъеденный лунный диск.  
— Жаль, ты не видишь этого, Дерек, — говорит он, раскидывая руки в стороны, становясь похожим на волчью звезду.

Он выбирает новых бет придирчиво: ищет тех, кому нечего терять, тех, кто сможет удержать голову на плечах, тех, из кого со временем выйдут сильные. На первое время ему достаточно троих — он ищет в школе, зная как никто другой, насколько больше у подростков шансов выжить. Сам Айзек уже давно не считает себя подростком — будто сила Дерека легла ему на плечи еще и годами. Айзек присматривается, держит себя в рамках и избегает неприятностей по возможности, учится игнорировать осуждающие взгляды Скотта и собирает всю свою волю в кулак перед тем, как пойти к Дитону, потому что человек, знающий так много, никогда не помешает.

Когда его один из его бет начинает ныть об усталости от тренировок, Айзек поджимает губы, и ломает ему руку.  
— Я учу вас не драться, — вскидывает голову он, на секунду позволяя себе ярко-красную вспышку во взгляде. Вдыхая густой запах страха, он не чувствует ничего, кроме уверенности в том, что делает. — Я учу вас выживать.

Когда в Бикон Хиллс снова придет война — а она непременно придет — его волки будут готовы.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ангст, всеплохо, одноногие собачки, хэдканон о том, что не у одного Дерека пиздец с кармой. Стайлз/Хезер и Стайлз/Кора в наличии.

Стайлз отчетливо помнит, так, будто это было вчера: он целовал свою мать в щеку перед тем, как она умерла. Её кожа была сухой и теплой.

Стайлз отчетливо помнит, как целует Хезер напоследок, прежде чем покинуть подвал, целует, словно говоря ей — "только обязательно дождись меня, ладно?" — а когда возвращается, Хезер уже нет. 

Стайлз отчетливо помнит, как делает искусственное дыхание Коре, пытаясь превратить свой выдох в её вдох, и бормочет отчаянно — "ну давай же, Кора, давай".  
После многих попыток Кора открывает глаза, но только на мгновение, тут же проваливаясь в забытье, но теперь, по крайней мере, Стайлз слышит её едва различимое дыхание. 

Он думает, это маленькая победа, он вырвал у смерти этот раунд и уж точно не отдаст ей следующий.  
— В следующий раз постарайся быть в сознании, — говорит он Коре.

Стайлз не знает, что Кора Хейл была обречена на смерть, как только его губы коснулись её губ.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эйдан|Итан, хэдканоны и клянусь-это-не-инцест.

1.

Эйдан разбивает кулаки о лицо Итана сосредоточенно, со знанием дела, и если и есть в его ударах братская нежность, то со стороны об этом довольно трудно догадаться. Он не дает Итану отдышаться, сплюнуть кровь на пол, и его собственная челюсть начинает ныть, и хруст сломанного носа Итана отдается фантомной болью на лице Эйдана. Итан улыбается ему окровавленными губами; Эйдан чувствует эту болезненную улыбку и на своих губах тоже.

Следы драки на лице его брата продержатся достаточно долго, чтобы их можно было свалить на Лейхи: раны, оставленные альфами, заживают дольше обычного, и, глядя на Итана, Эйдану кажется, будто осколки разбитого зеркала впиваются ему в кожу, расчерчивают щеки ассиметричными порезами.

2.

В следующий раз, когда Итан уезжает в школьную поездку, а Эйдан остается в Бикон Хиллз с Эннисом и Кали, он сгибается пополам посреди ночи, и Кали, погруженная в свои мысли, поднимает на него хмурый взгляд и спрашивает:  
— Что случилось?  
— Итан, — хрипит Эйдан, и это единственный ответ, который у него есть.  
— Твое сердце бьется слишком быстро, — замечает она, и Эйдан, чуть помедлив, качает головой:  
— Не мое.

3.

— Что случилось? — повторяет он вопрос Кали спустя несколько часов. Итан неловко пожимает плечами.  
— Кажется, я пытался вспороть себе брюхо циркулярной пилой.  
Эйдан поджимает губы и говорит, делая всё возможное, чтобы Итан не понял, что ночные кошмары старого мотеля ударили не только по нему:  
— Рад, что этот самоубийственный момент твоей жизни закончен.

4.

— Почему мы не можем делить что-нибудь хорошее для разнообразия?  
Итан пытается выровнять дыхание, но Эйдан чувствует, как болят его сломанные ребра, которые не спешат срастаться обратно.  
— По-моему, это я должен жаловаться, — заявляет Эйдан. — Это ты постоянно попадаешь под раздачу, а не я. Это ты вечно сомневаешься. Это ты вечно все портишь.  
— Ты не думаешь так на самом деле, — кашляет Итан, и Эйдан почти не обращает внимание на очередную вспышку боли.  
— Нет, — говорит он, — я так не думаю.

5.

— Что, убьешь меня, если Дюкалион прикажет? — вызывающе спрашивает Итан, но Эйдан не отвечает. Это важный вопрос, думает он. Важный, но глупый. Итан — дурак, если хочет знать ответ.  
— Прекрати общаться с Дэнни, — стоит на своем Эйдан. — Иначе я сдеру кожу и плоть с его лица и сожру их.  
Дверца шкафчика оглушительно хлопает на весь коридор. Эйдан стоит, прижавшись в спине Итана, и по-хозяйски устраивает ладонь на его животе под футболкой.   
— Что ты делаешь? — тихо спрашивает Итан.  
— Доказываю свою точку зрения, — отзывается Эйдан и выпускает когти — совсем немного, и пачкает пальцы кровью Итана, чувствуя свои когти так, словно запустил их в собственный живот. — Теперь ты понимаешь? — мягко интересуется он, и убирает руку, когда Итан прислоняется лбом к прохладному металлу шкафчика.

Эйдан никогда не сможет убить Итана, потому что это убьет его самого.


End file.
